


И злодеям нравится «У Кварка»

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Quark’s, Vorta - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Даже злодеи имеют право на кофе-брейк, не так ли? Или на кружку какао с зефирками приятной текстуры.
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	И злодеям нравится «У Кварка»

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/C0hXfFt/image.png)


End file.
